


Dominium Maris Baltici

by Skyrgamur



Category: Nation being thing - Lullindo
Genre: Carolus Rex, F/F, Great Northern war 1700-1721, History, Karoliner Svenska, Love/Hate, Lullindo comics, Nation Being Thing, Sabaton - Freeform, Territorial expansion, Treaty of Nystad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrgamur/pseuds/Skyrgamur
Summary: Russia really wants Sweden's pool and will do anything to get it. AKA a lesbian re-telling of the Great Northern War.Based on Nation Being Thing comics by Lullindo.





	Dominium Maris Baltici

''Take off your clothes.'' Ordered Russia  
''No you take off your clothes.'' Countered Sweden   
''Oh yeah? Well, I'm taller than you!'' She straightened her back and raised her chin just enough to make the point.   
''And I'm stronger than you.'' Sweden shot back.   
Russia scoffed ''Prove it.''   
Sweden took in a deep breath and launched herself at Russia, throwing her on the bed and tackling her. ''Let's face it, you're jealous of me.'' She smirked down on Russia.   
''Well, why should you get all of the pool while I get only grass in my garden?'' The ash haired woman below voiced her opinion.   
''Uh, excuse me, that pool was built on land I have rightfully stolen!''   
Russia laughed as Sweden let go of her wrists and rolled to her side. ''What? I get tired easily...''   
''So you're very strong, but not for very long.'' Russia gave a hearty laugh at the blonde's show of force. With Karoliner Svenska everything seemed to happen fast.   
''Shut up.'' Murmured Sweden  
Russia turned to face Sweden and inched closer to her face. ''I'll make you a deal:'' she began, her tone almost a whisper ''If I make you cum first, I get half of your pool. If you make me finish first, you keep your all of your stupid pool. Deal?''   
Sweden quivered and her eyes widened as Russia snaked her fingers between her legs.  
''Deal.'' 

The next day

''I could get used to this, it really is nice!'' Russia marveled as she floated on a inflatable matress, tanning her pale skin. ''I got Vyborg, Reval, Riga...hell, I might even make myself a new house just next to this pool!'' Russia boasted.  
''Alright, alright. You don't have to brag, you got what you wanted – now leave me alone.''   
''You can come visit me in my new house, you know.''  
''No.'' Frowned Sweden.   
''Are you sure? It's going to be awfully lonely inside...'' Russia pouted, her eyes searching for Sweden's. But the blonde woman refused to make eye contact and continued to sulk, looking from her own side of the pool into the distance. ''What have I gotten myself into?'' she thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder this isn't Hetalia and has nothing to with it. It's inspired by lullindo's comics on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/lullindo/?hl=hr 
> 
> Highly recommend checking them out. They're adorably hilarious.   
I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors, English is not my first language. Comments and constructive criticism always welcome and thanks for reading :)


End file.
